Crying: My Version
by GoldenManekiNeko
Summary: The episode, Crying would have been a lot better if it had've happened like this. Please tell me what you think and also to the guests: If I don't reply to you, I'm not ignoring you, the site won't let me reply to guest reviews.


It was a typical day for the braces-clad, brunette, known as none-other than Butthead as he sat on the couch, watching a popular, reality-series, known as The Bachelor.

"Uh-huh-huh...Tear-jerker..." Butthead chuckled at the scene that had just displayed the Bachelor himself turning down one of his many choices and the two bursting into tears.

"Hey Beavis..." Butthead began as he glanced over at the empty spot on the couch, next to him only to realize that his best friend was missing.

"Um...Beavis? Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead asked, wondering where his blonde companion was. He was usually sitting right next to him on the couch, always way too closely to him and laughing right alongside the brunet. It was then that Butthead remembered that Beavis was currently on the phone with his uncle.

"Damnit Beavis..." Butthead muttered beneath his breath as he stood up from the couch and began to make his way over toward the kitchen. Beavis always called his Uncle Jeff at a certain time, every night and Butthead was beginning to grow annoyed with it. He would never admit this to Beavis' face but he was actually very jealous with how much time Beavis would spend talking to his uncle over the phone instead of watching T.V. with him. He could already hear what he thought to be Beavis' laughter emitting from the other side of the kitchen door.

"Alright buttwipe! Get off the phone already! You're missing all the good stuff on M.T.V.!" Butthead demanded as he kicked open the kitchen door. Beavis had his back turned to Butthead and as expected, was holding the kitchen's phone close to his ear, still emitting what sounded like his usual snickers.

"Damnit Beavis! I said...!" Butthead began as he roughly grabbed ahold of his blonde companion's shoulder and forcefully spun him around to face him. Butthead cut his sentence short, however once he saw the glistening tears cascading down his friend's cheeks. It didn't take him long to realize that the snickering he thought he had heard emanating from his best friend was actually sobs of anguish as he took notice to the light sniffling that was now beginning to occur.

"Whoa! Huh-huh...You're crying! You're crying like a girl!" Huh-huh!" Butthead mocked as Beavis rapidly began to wipe away any evidence of his hidden anguish from his face.

"No I'm not! Shut up! Damnit!" The blonde lied as more tears fell.

"This is amazing! Huh-huh!" Butthead laughed, earning a small, annoyed huff from Beavis. Butthead continued to laugh, not really knowing how to fully deal with his weeping friend as Beavis angrily stormed out of the kitchen to lock himself within the bathroom until he could pull himself together. Beavis knew that Butthead would make fun of him if he ever found out, he knew he wouldn't be able to understand his pain.

The next day, Beavis and Butthead were taking their usual walk toward their school and the two were both feeling extremely awkward about the situation that had occurred the night before. Butthead decided that he wanted to bring up the subject of what had happened the night before, just in case something were seriously wrong with his best friend, but he didn't quite know how to start the conversation.

"So, like...last night, you were crying...Uh-huh-huh!" Butthead laughed, just blurting out the first thing that had entered his mind. He regretted saying it the second he heard the way it sounded because he knew for a fact that there was no way he was going to get anything out of Beavis if he sounded like he was making fun of him.

"Shut up, Butthead! Hm-hm! I was not! Hm-hm! Damnit!

Hm-hm-heh!" Beavis snapped as Butthead let out a few nervous chuckles of his own. Once the two had made it to their school, they both headed to their first class of the day, Mr. Vantreeson's class. Butthead contemplated what to do next as he tuned out Vantreeson's boring speech about some emotional book he wanted the class to do research on. He wanted to find out what was wrong with Beavis, but he didn't want to look like a complete wussy while doing it.

A small lightbulb began to burn within a thought bubble above his head as an idea began to register within his mind. Maybe if he alerted Vantreeson to Beavis' dilemma, Vantreeson would want to talk to Beavis some time after class and would hopefully be able to get some information out of him while he eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Uh...Mr. Vantreeson?! I bet Beavis was really moved by it! Huh-huh!" Butthead began as he raised his hand to get his teacher's attention.

"Cut it out, Butthead..." Beavis warned, trying to hide his emotional pain behind a mask of anger.

"Because last night, huh-huh...I saw him crying..." Butthead announced.

"No I wasn't! I was not!" Beavis angrily denied.

"It's okay to be touched, Beavis..." Vantreeson reassured.

"Yeah, huh-huh...Beavis was touched..." Butthead lied, now beginning to feel like foolish once he realized that Vantreeson had not caught on to the situation at all.

"Damnit! I was not crying!" Beavis snapped as he slammed his fists onto his desk. Later that day, Beavis and Butthead had gone to lunch when Stewart decided to approach them, in yet-another attempt to befriend the duo.

"Hey guys, what's up?" The pudgy dork greeted as he took a seat across from the duo.

"Hey Stewart, huh-huh...Have ya heard the news? Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead began. He figured that maybe if he alerted Stewart to the issue, that he would tell the other students, the word would get around to Vantreeson and then maybe his plan could perfectly fall into place.

"Shut up, Butthead..." Beavis growled as he munched on his French-fries.

"No...What?" Stewart asked.

"Beavis was crying...Huh-huh-huh-huh-huh..." Butthead admitted to him as Stewart's face immediately twisted into a look of concern.

"Shut up! I was not! I was not crying! I wasn't! Somethin' happened to my eyes..." Beavis lied once again as he angrily stood up from the lunch table.

"Uh...Attention everyone! Beavis was crying!" Butthead announced to the whole school, in hopes that this would send his plan into affect faster. This of course sent Beavis into yet-another rage

"Damnit! I was not crying!" Beavis shouted, slamming his fists onto the table once again as he glared around the lunchroom, full of concerned students, just daring once of them to say anything to him. After lunch, the two headed to Gym Class to once again have their eardrums busted by their loud, former-drill-sargent of a coach, Buzzcut.

"YOU WILL CLIMB THE ROPE, TOUCH THE CEIL-ING THEN DE-SCEND WITH-IN THIR-TY SE-CONDS! ARE THERE ANY QUES-TIONS?!" Buzzcut shouted as usual.

"Uh, I have a question, uh-huh-huh...What happens if Beavis starts crying?" Butthead asked, sending Beavis into yet-another fit of rage.

"Grrraaaa! I was not crying! I was not crying! I'm gonna kick your ass!" The blonde ranted as he lunged at his laughing companion, only to be restrained by Coach Buzzcut.

"BEAV-IS! YOU WILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF BUTT-HEAD ON YOUR OWN TIME!" Buzzcut demanded.

"Don't yell at him too much, uh-huh-huh...He might start crying..." Butthead warned as Beavis attempted to claw at his face.

"Let me go! I'm gonna kill you!" Beavis shouted as he struggled against his coach's firm grasp.

"Here come the water works...Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead joked. He however, wasn't expecting for Beavis to begin to cry again for real.

"Fine! I was crying! Are ya happy, now?!" The blonde sobbed as tears gushed from his eyes. Buzzcut released the teen in shock as Beavis dropped to his knees, breaking down into soft sobs and causing everyone to stare at him in both shock and concern.

"This is out of my hands..." Buzzcut mumbled for the first time in his life as he left the room to go get Vantreeson.

"It's not funny!" Beavis chocked out through his sobs as he covered his face in shame. He had never felt so vulnerable and so humiliated in all his life. Now everyone would think he was a wuss for sure. When Buzzcut returned with Vantreeson, the two quickly formed a human-barrier around the sobbing teen.

"Everyone give him some space, m'kay?" Vantreeson instructed, before helping Beavis back up to his feet.

"It's okay..." The hippy-teacher reassured as he escorted the crying blonde out of the gym. Butthead quickly snuck out of the gym while Buzzcut was distracted and followed the two to Vantreeson's office. Now was his chance to find out what was going on with his best friend once and for all.

"What's the matter, Beavis? You can talk to me; I'm your friend, here...Is everything alright at home?" Vantreeson asked gently.

"No it's not! Everything sucks!" Beavis sobbed as he was now beginning to tremble.

"Now, why don't you just calm down and tell me what's wrong..." Vantreeson comforted as he handed the blonde a tissue.

"Why do you even care?! You all hate me, anyway!" Beavis snapped as he smacked the tissue from Vantreeson's hand.

"Now Beavis, that's not true; we value all of our students here at Highland High', no child left behind..." Vantreeson insisted.

"Yes it is! Do ya think I don't hear all the stuff McVicker and Buzzcut say about me when they think I'm not listenin'?! About how they want me dead?! Do ya think I'm too stupid to notice the new teacher sayin' the copy-machine is worth more than my life?!

All the teachers here hate me and ya know what else?! So do my neighbors and so does my own family! My own mother tried to ditch me at Bed, Bath and Beyond and my own uncle makes me call him every night, just so he can tell me how much of an idiot he thinks I am! Everybody hates me! I don't have any friends!" Beavis broke down and admitted everything to his hippy-teacher.

After several years of trying to bottle it up, poor Beavis just couldn't keep the pain inside of him any longer.

"Now Beavis, that's not true either; Butthead's your friend..." Vantreeson pointed out.

"Butthead's not my friend! Who do ya think told me that nobody likes me and that I have no friends in the first place?! He doesn't even care that I'm upset, damnit! He's done nothin' but make fun of me all day!" Beavis complained, unaware that Butthead was eavesdropping on the entire conversation.

Butthead frowned, now beginning to feel a twinge of guilt well up within his chest as he remembered everything that Beavis had said to him in the past, along with everything he had said to Beavis as well. He decided to return to his home and wait for Beavis. He was going to make things right, no matter how much of wuss he looked like while doing it. Once he reached his home, Butthead sat on the couch, anxiously waiting for Beavis to return. He was so anxious that he couldn't even watch T.V. as he had it turned off.

"Butthead? Turn the T.V. on! Mm-heh-heh!" Beavis complained in tone that was still strained from crying once he had entered the house. Butthead stood up from the couch and approached him, appearing to be both remorseful and sympathetic.

"Oh, what? Ya gonna make fun of me for crying some more? Ha-ha! Beavis was crying like a little wuss! So funny!" Beavis rolled his eyes.

The blonde then gasped in surprise once he felt his brunette-companion's arms around his still-quivering frame, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry..." Butthead whispered as Beavis returned the hug, breaking down into another fit of sobs.

"Ya know what? Ya don't need to talk to your uncle if he's gonna be a bungwipe to ya...Uh-huh-huh...You can just...

ya know? Hang with me instead...Uh-huh-huh...And Watch T.V..." Butthead gave his advice to his friend.

"Heh-heh...Thanks Butthead..." Beavis sniffled with a small smile as he wiped the rest of his tears away. That night, Beavis watched Jersey Shore and True Life with his best friend, Butthead instead of calling his uncle. The two laughed in unison as they ignored the phone that was ringing off the hook in the kitchen.

THE END...


End file.
